Iron Prisoner's Diary
by BleachedMerc
Summary: A strange diary is found in an old lab while investigating the disappearance of several of Radiant Garden's missing citizens. The diary starts out cryptic and then details the viral outbreak that sealed the fates of those trapped below.
1. Page 1

July 4th, 1994th

Damn typewriters. Seriously, I've tried to type the date like 8 times but every time I do, I hit the wrong key and make a mess. The bucket of crumpled paper next my desk is a testament to that.

Anyway, with this published document, the record keeping in this place will commence.

I don't know why I got stuck with this icky job to begin with. I've been told not to socialize with the researchers around here, apparently they all have serious work to finish and can't be disturbed.

Not that I care, I'm a much better loner anyway. So here I sit, handcuffed to this chair outside the secret research lab in the lower east wing of the facility.

I don't entirely understand what my role in all this is though. I mean sure, I'm suppose to document everything that happens, but don't the scientists keep their own notes? Isn't me, sitting out here away from all the happenings kind of a redundant method to record information over a given period of time? Won't anyone that reads these be as confused as hell?

Oh well, Ansem the Wise is paying me big bucks to keep accurate notes. And... apparently enslave myself to this room for the next indefinite period of time.

Man, it sucks being an NPC...


	2. Page 2

July 7th, 1994

Three days in this dingy dungeon. This was a bad idea. I can already tell... Dilan from Security came down here this morning and installed a security door. He called the D.O.D. Whatever that means. Anyway, I realized after he left that I don't have security clearance and the door won't open. Even if I was desperate enough to break the chair and free myself I won't get very far with that behemoth barring my way. The glass is that specially woven bulletproof stuff that they use to seal off containment leaks.

Just what kind of research are they doing down here anyway?

Now that I think about it, one of the chief scientists down here keeps bringing new people down to see or inspect the lab or some shit and I can't for the life of me remember if anyone ever leaves...

I keep staring at the accursed door and cursing my fate. I also haven't seen Ansem since I started working down here. What's he doing anyway? Have I been scammed? Some slack-jawed country bumpkin lured down here on the promise of honeyed pork and peppermint candies? Chained to a chair, a desk and a typewriter until I go insane?

Why am I even typing these? Who's gonna come down here and read the crap I write anyway?

Man! I should have told Ansem to give me an assistant instead of munny! Then at least I wouldn't be so lonely down here!


	3. Page 3

July 14th, 1994

Thank goodness! Finally a friend! Evan, one of the researchers from the lab came in today and unlocked my handcuffs. Course I still can't leave but at least I have some mobility now. He's a really swell guy, always smiling.

He invited me to play poker with the rest of the researchers, but warned me one of the new guys is wickedly good with cards, so I should expect to lose munny.

But for the chance for some real human interaction, I'll be happy even if I lose all the munny I've made working in this place.

Something Evan said bothers me though, when I asked him about the people they keep bringing down here he responded icily with "What people?"

I knew better than to pursue that line of enquiry, maybe one of the other researchers can let me in on what's going on around here.

Expect my next entry to be full of informative information!

Man, being an NPC rocks!


	4. Page 4

July 20th, 1994

Dammit!

So apparently there was an explosion somewhere in the lab, everyone's out here now trying to jimmy open the door.

I watched them install that door, there's no way we're getting out of here that way. So instead I've finally taken to this book to write down our final moments.

Listen to our plight...

Apparently the research being done here is some dark new trend sweeping the kingdom like a bad plague, some new virus is infecting people and it's being indiscriminate... It doesn't have a name, the researchers down here call it _oi81_. Apparently this virus is an airborne one and it weasels its way into the brain, overriding the higher level thought systems. The result is a shambling mess, a vile, pox-ridden, decaying fleshbag devoid of all human emotion or reasoning systems.

The researchers have taken to referring to these creatures (which also do not have a proper name) as "Ffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnssssssssss" on account of the low droning sound they make as they shamble towards their next victim.

That's probably the worse trait about these things, once they sink their teeth into you, you're done. The virus will circulate through your system leaving you as one of them. These creatures are propelled by one simple desire and it appears to be what sustains them: the desire to corrupt as many people as they can and turn their prey into one of their numbers.

I asked the guy down here with the eye patch if he knew how to kill these things and all he said was "As if."

Sadly, that was also his answer to whether or not he thought we were going to get out of here alive.

He then said "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." and sacrificed himself to the creatures in the next room.

That set us back a bit. We had to push them back and reseal the research lab, we lost Evan in the process.

Thank goodness for that, for all I know these things are all his fault.

Man, I wish I was a main character... my chances of survival are pretty slim.


	5. Page 5

4 itchy tasty

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Naw, I'm just joshin' you. I'm okay, we blasted them all with a shotgun and escaped the mansion.

But who knows if we'll ever be able to fully contain the virus.

The end.

Oh, yeah. Pooh sticks. _**Word.**_


End file.
